


ToD at Aphrodite request!!

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ejaculation, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Gay Sex, Gen, Group Sex, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Partner Swapping, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rim job, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare, Twincest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, cum, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Truth or dare dirty style!! Aphrodite is bored and recruits her daughters to set up some entertainment for her. This is shameless smut. Very dirty very explicit. Ends in an orgy. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silena and Charles are alive in this fic

This was a prompt from Liamll2000 so babe this is dedicated to you!

 

Aphrodite POV (setting: tea with her children in the strawberry fields) 

"So I've been very bored ever since all the campers went off on their field quests. I have a small quest for you two! I need some high quality drama tonight. I've arranged for Dionysus and Chiron to be gone this evening. Can I count on you two??"

"What's the reward?" Asked Piper.

"Yes I'm not stirring the shit pot unless we have spoils of war for this one!" Screamed Silena.

Aphrodite shook her head at her two girls. As much as she hated to admit it they were smart as well as beautiful. They also both had charmspeak which could really come in handy for tonight's excursions. The boredom she was having was getting bad, to the point of wanting to start a huge scandal or presidential proportions. This would hold her over from making mistakes like that again.

"Ok, how about I guarantee a few things tonight? Like if the show is entertaining enough I'll make sure both of your boyfriends are forever faithful to you after tonight, this doesn't included if you decide to bring in side fun. But it does mean they shall not wander without permission. We are talking life time love. Crying at the funeral undying love. I'll also throw in some anti aging potion to sweeten the deal?"

" Throw in some tools to help with tonight and you have a deal." Smirked Piper.

"Tools?"

"Yeah, we need truth serum, some aphrodisiac, and some anti-jealously potion. "

"Oh! Yeah that's really easy!" She pulled out a small green glowing vial , a bottle that looked like vodka but was labeled Aphro-mark, and a eye dropper with the words "veritas" on the front.

"Well sis, looks like we have a party to plan."

"Yes we do."

***  
Silenas POV 

News that the camp parents were out for the evening spread like wild fire. Well to be fair there weren't many of us here. My boyfriend and hopefully one day husband Charlie was here along with Percy and Annabeth. Jason and Piper came in just yesterday with one of the Stoll twins and Katie Gardner. They finished their quest early and found Katie on the way back. Looks like we were all pretty coupled up... which means the drama Piper and I are in for should be quite a show for mom. 

After sending out word that the party was at he Aphrodite cabin tonight, my sister and I prepared for our guests. Jason and Charlie wouldn't be joining us til later but I sent along some "snacks" for their prospecting trip for shrine locations. By snacks I mean I made sure they had food laced with all the potions we had so that when they arrived they would be prepared. Mom said they word for 24 hours so we should be good. 

Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Katie all arrived around the same time. I made sure all our drinks had been doped with the anti jealousy and Aphrodisiac. I would get to the truth serum later. It was one thing to get things a little ramped and take away the green monster, it was another to take someone's truth from them against their will. Their actions... well that's a gray area, but truth? I hold truth in high esteem. After everyone was settled in the circle in the middle of the living area, Piper brought up a good old fashioned game of ToD!

"So guys my mom gave me some truth serum... how about we up the ante in this game to make sure everyone is keeping honest?"

I took the first drop on my tongue, Piper did so after me quickly. Peer pressure sure was a bitch because after Piper and I everyone was grasping for the bottle. Perfect. 

"So Percy truth or Dare?"

"I'm going to go with truth to start us off."

"Ok ummmm how many girls have you slept with?"

"Oh shit!"

"It's ok Percy I won't be mad I know you weren't a virgin when we were together the first time" Annabeth reassured him. 

"Ok well, four."

"Who!" Everyone shouted at him and Annabeths eyes grew wide. Apparently the number was higher than expected.

"Well I lost my virginity to Thalia. She sort of raped me in a bathroom before she joined the hunters. She didn't really rape me as much as I didn't realize what was happening until it was over. Then there was Rachel, she painted me naked and well.. one thing lead to another but just the once. Then calypso, I was with her for weeks. I gained most of my actual talent with her, she taught me a lot. Then of course Annabeth."

"So I have an idea guys, since Percy has opened up and shared his experiences let's take this up a notch!" Annabeth posed to us.

"How so?" Travis asked obviously curious.

"Well I feel surprisingly ok with what he just said, yet I also feel like I'm lacking in experience now. How about tonight everything and anything that happens here stays here. I say we let a little loose for once. Jason and Charlie will be here soon and that evens out our numbers. I think tonight it's a no rules anything goes kind of night!"

Everyone looked at eachother while taking in her words. I decided to message Charlie and Jason about Annabeths proposition only to be met back with the message of "We are in."

After a minute of deliberation everyone swore on the river Styx that tonight will never be talked about. Anything that happens here stays here. Anything done tonight is not cheating as long as it's a dare. Mom is going to be thrilled!

"Ok my turn! Let's get this party started. Annabeth since you had such the great idea how about you? Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"Ok baby, how about you lift Pipers shirt and perk those things up for us."

Annabeth didn't even hesitate. Coming over to my sister she lifted her shirt and pulled down her bra. Taking each nipple in turn into her mouth, making a real show with the tongue play. Piper was breathing hard as she felt the wet muscle work over her brown rosebuds. Annabeths pale milk skin against my sisters tan Cherokee breasts was a sight that left all our mouths agape. Once she was perked on both sides Anna finally retreated back to her seat.

"That was child's play. Silena! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make percy moan."

Oh this was going to be easy. Sure I could just charmspeak him to do it but that was no fun. Going over to the famous Percy Jackson, I straddled his lap. Wow his eyes really were intense, that sea green really bore into you. Pulling at the nape of his hair I pulled his neck back so that I could gnaw on his Adam's apple. The other hand reached up his shirt. A sheen of sweat broke over him but he was still silent, this wouldn't do. Deciding on bold I took his hand and lead it under my skirt. Guiding his fingers to pull my panties aside, I worked his fingers into me. Still silent but I could tell he was really trying hard not to make a sound. 

I felt his finger hook inside of me while his thumb fluttered over my clit. Slick soaked my underwear while it dripped down Percy's fingers. Annabeth was watching me with wide eyes as I rode her boyfriends fingers. She didn't look mad, more like she wanted to help me win. Coming face to face with me she kissed me full on the mouth. At the sight Percy looked like he was moments from breaking. "Cum for me Silena!" She whispered into the kiss as if she was the one with charmspeak. My knees began to shake as I came hard, still licking inside Anna's mouth. A loud groan came out of Percy's mouth. BAM! Made the bitch moan. 

Receding off his lap unnoticed everyone staring at me. 

"What? Have you ever seen a girl get finger fucked before?"

No one spoke they just shook heads and looked at me marveled. I could taste the sexual tension in the air from my boldness. The Aphro drink was working too. Won't lie Percy was good with his hands, even Charlie can't get me to come so quick, he's going to be so mad he didn't get to watch. I'll have to do something later when he's here.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever done anything with Connor? And if you have you got to tell in detail."

Travis blushed and shuffled his feet. Looking over at Katie for strength he nodded. 

"Ok so Connor and I are identical twins guys not fraternal. That being said what you have to understand is that we look at eachother as if we are the same person, he's the other half of my soul. It was only natural that we explored eachother. It started very early. Just touched and little kisses. By the time we hit 12 we were giving eachother hand jobs. Things progressed from there. It doesn't feel like I'm with another person it just feels... like I'm with myself. Sex between identical twins is very common just not talked about. Most identicals try a form of it. I'm not even bisexual, it's only with Connor. I'm sorry Katie I know I never told you. Yes I see the look on your faces, yes we still do it. It just doesn't feel like cheating. I'm sorry Katie but I'll never be able to get from you or any girl what I get from Connor. It's not you! It's just.. us."

Katies eyes were warm toward her boyfriend. Either that ani envy juice kicked in or who knows maybe she really doesn't care.

"It's ok Travis, I just have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Can.. can I watch?"

"I'll ask him but if I know him the answer will be yes. He likes showing off. Actually I think it would be hot as fuck if you watched, actually I'd love to watch you fuck him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it would be like watching myself from the outside. Would you do be up for something like that?"

"I'm already wet thinking about it."

Travis smiled at her. 

"Katie truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Show everyone how wet you get, watch this guys it's truly something special."

Katie stood up to remove her jeans. Sitting on Travis's lap he snuck a hand down the front of the daughter of demeters panties. All of us were captivated by travis working his hands over her. The wetness was thick and free flowing. Wet squelching sounds filled the air. Travis bit her neck and whispered dirty nothings into her ear that only she could hear. The white panties she adorned were see through now. Cumming hard on his fingers we thought she had peed herself. 

"That's right squirt for me baby, show them how special you are. 

"Oooo-oh ffff-fuck!!!"

Watching Katie squirt was magical. To the point were maybe the Anita jealousy potion wasn't working on me because I had never done that.

"Travis, how does that work? Are you doing something to her or is it just a natural thing she does?" Asked Percy.

"Oh you just hook your fingers and pull forward while working the clit at the same time. Works every time."

Now that will be stored in my head for later use. 

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite thing to do in the sack, like I know you have only been with Percy but what's the thing that gets you off every time?"

Annabeth blushed a little and Percy just turned down straight vermillion.

"I like pegging Percy with my 9inch strap on."

The entire room exploded. The idea that Percy like it's up the ass has all of us practically panting, honestly he's the hottest guy in the room. I love Charlie I do but Percy... he is just something special. 

"Silena truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I'm going to give you a gift since you are throwing this lovely party and giving me a chance to explore. 15 minutes in heaven with Percy here. In the bathroom. "

"I thought it was 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Oh you will need 15."

"Well then.." I grabbed Percy's hand. Leading him to the private Aphrodite bathroom I locked the door behind us. 

"Listen Silena we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I'm not that guy ya know. "

"Oh I know, strip Jackson! You are mine for the next 15 minutes."

Coming at me like an animal he tore his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. I pulled my shirt over my head as he lifted me by my thighs onto the sink. Getting on his knees I felt him rip my panties in half. A hot mouth assaulted my clit. Dripping down his chin as he worked over me I began to build, thrusting myself onto his face to find more friction. Breaking away from me he said "You taste like fucking candy!"

"Oh baby I know. Now are you going to talk or are you going to fuck me!?"

"Oh we have about ten minutes left. I'm spending those inside you."

Pulling his pants slightly down he guided his cock toward my entrance. Damn his cock was pretty. Long and thick, big three approved. I always imagined Percy as a gentle lover and boy was I wrong. Fucking me so hard the back of my head broke the mirror. I came on him screaming into his mouth that still tasted like me. When I clenched on him he pulled out, grabbing my hair he roughly forced me to my knees as he showered me in his arousal. We still had two minutes left. Both panting hard he still seemed to be able to keep his barings as he wet a washcloth and cleaned up my face. 

"Sorry about the mirror."

"No worries."

***

Jason's POV 

Charles and I arrived to the party about an hour after it started. Honestly I was super excited. Both of us discussing dares and things we could make our girls do. We both agreed to be bros about this and if we could get away with it that we would swap girls a for the night. Atleast a blow Job. Honestly I have a real voyeur kink and really wanted to see my girlfriend suck on someone tonight.

I don't know why I'm so into it, I think part of it is the control. That I could make Piper do what I wanted, like a doll. Plus I get to see her in angles I wouldn't have been able to before. Between that and my budding bisexuality I was really hoping to work some shit out at this thing and Charles was in total agreement. 

As we entered the cabin I heard Silena screaming in the bathroom. 

"What's going on guys?"

"Silena is fucking Percy in the bathroom, 7 minutes in heaven style." Chirped Annabeth. 

"Oh my god she sound so hot right now." Charles groaned. 

They stumbled out of the bathroom together all red and out of breath. Charles lifted Silena into a big hug. "Baby you sounded fucking gone in there. Was it good?"

"Oh yeah baby, I'll make sure to give you a play by play later."

"Wait? Are you really ok with this Charles?" Asked katie.

"Guys, I knew what I signed up for with Silena. She's a daughter of the love goddess. Experiencing other people is in her nature. Who am I to deny her that? That would be like if she asked me to leave the forges. As long as it's consensual I'm ok with it."

"No worries bro, totally gave her an out in the beginning. She chose the latter."

"Well Jackson you better have made it good."

"It was baby, really good. Well since you guys just arrive let's give you a turn."

"Ok, hey jay! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"What's the weirdest thing you have done to Piper?"

"Oh ummm, I sometimes get really worked up by sex dreams right. So if she's asleep and won't wake up I just jerk on her face while she's sleeping. And I don't clean it up, I let it dry on her face."

The room bust into a fit of giggles. Piper of course was just shrugging and smiling. Truth be told she loves it. 

"Ok, Piper truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"What's your biggest kink?"

"Oh there are so many! But if I had to choose one I would say... gang bangs. Like one girl and a bunch of dudes. Like I was to see it leaking from every hole on the girl type stuff. I also have a bit of a twincest thing, so travis if you Connor and katie want an audience one day I'm totally down."

"We shall make a plan for the future when Conner is back." He nodded.

I sat behind Piper on one of the bunks. This was the most sexually charged room I've ever been in, I couldn't wait to see what else we could make these people do. 

"Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to suck Jason's cock, and swallow."

The room went a little silent in shock. Percy's face was stone and unreadable. We locked eyes, our rivalry was about to be tipped. If he did this I would be ahead of him. But if he declined I would also be ahead of him even more so because I'm all for it. Percy would look like a coward of his own sexuality. Silently he got up and sat on his heels in the middle of the circle. I slid out from behind Piper to claim my prize. 

"You ready to give your first blow job Jackson? "

"It will be the best one you ever had. I know you can't resist me Grace, you have probably wanted me for a while now."

The shit talk before hand only made this better. I stood in front of him petting his hair, pulling my cock out for him,I could see his eyes dilate. Guess I'm not the only bi curious one. Those piercing eyes met mine as he opened his mouth like a baby bird about to be fed a worm. Gently coaxing my cock to life with kitten licks, fully hard I grabbed his hair pulling him further down. Percy's mouth was so warm and wet, like a good boy he sheathed his teeth allowing me to feel the back of his throat with my head. People inched closer to get the full picture of my first male on male experience. 

Precum oozed out of my head causing Percy's eyes to brighten at the taste of me. I picked up the pace as Percy slacked his jaw giving me the room to face fuck him. The moans escaping me were entrancing the room, people were moaning with me. I was getting close and nearly violent with his head. Building to climax I unleashed inside his mouth full force with zero warning. Percy just stayed kneeling as I removed myself from his mouth watching drops of my seed trail down the sides of his chin. I had never seen anything more erotic. Watching him gulp me down was more than lewd, it was obscene in its slowness. 

"How do I taste?"

"Really good actually."

"How was sucking your first cock, you seemed really comfortable with it."

"Actually I've sucked on Annabeths strap on and it's much easier with yours. "

I leaned down and pecked him on the lips, I don't know why it just seemed like the right thing to do. We both silently went back to our respective girlfriends. 

"Guys, that was so hot!! Please tell me I can get a repeat performance of that!" Yelled Piper. 

Both Percy and I met eyes silently agreeing that yes that was going to happen. 

***  
Pipers POV

This night may be the greatest of my life but something was missing... oh yeah, me getting off! Percy was up to bat. 

"Ok Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick a girl here to go down on you and we all get to watch, since I just took a load to the mouth I think it's only fair I see some girl on girl action."

"Done! Hmmmm... not Silena she's my sister.. Katie!"

"I won't lie I was kind of hoping you would pick me."

"Well now I know I made the right choice."

Laying down a few pillows I took my pants off because hell, I'm getting antsy and I don't want seduction right now I want to cum. Travis was whispering in Katies ear with mischievous smiles and playful coos. Katie shed her shirt and bra at her boyfriends request. Since she was doing that then fuck I might as well be naked. Shedding the rest of my clothing I laid down on the pillows and spread my legs eagerly for her. Slick was prominent along my cleft just waiting to be lapped up. Katie got right to work diving in. The way she moved her mouth was a miracle. Skipping between tongue play and sucking motions. Biting the outer lips of my labia and sucking full force on my vulva. 

Fingers breached my opening while she licked up and down my clit. I was shaking it felt so good. I was giving off this power through the room that I had no clue I had. Lust filled the air like a sickly sweet aroma. Katie was jamming three fingers into my cunt in a punishing pace and it only made the lust smell grow stronger. Making my legs twitch and my back arch I opened my eyes to see the reaction of the room and to my shock every boy had their dick out. Pumping slow and purposeful to the scene infront of them. Annabeth started taking her pants off and kneeing her way over. Squatting over my lips I took her into my mouth. Playing with my breasts as she did before, I hummed into her folds. Adding fingers and licking her like an ice cream cone, I was close to my climax. Silena was sitting in Charles lap kissing him hard when I realized her skirt was bunched, she was just straight fucking him on the bunk. Wet squelching sounds filled the air as the boys stroked themselves like a pack of wild monkeys. 

I could feel the tips brush against my flesh. Katie had worked in more fingers as she ate me and soon I realized she was all but fisting me. Grinning Annabeths thighs I pull my upper body closer to her and begin to lap at her puckered entrance in back. This caused her to lose the ability to remain upright. Hair now tickling my stomach, I shoved four fingers in Anna as I gave her the rim job of a life time. 

I saw that travis was stroking himself behind katie, the denim of her pants was sliding down to her mid thighs. Travis impaled her quickly as she edged the fuck out of me. Travis's face was contorting as he spilled the best, nastiest dirty talk I've ever heard. Katie apparently had a thing for slut shaming because that's all we heard as he railed his girlfriend. 

"Come on baby who's my good slut?"

"Ah-ahhh I am! I'm your slut!"

Hot thick white ropes covered my chest as I saw Percy let loose. Soon followed by Jason. The boys had glazed me while I was making Annabeth scream my name clenching and pulsing around my drenched fingers. Finally I reached my own climax locking Katies head between my legs with my thighs as I rode her tongue with my legs over her shoulders. 

Travis was close as he pistoned in and out of Katie directing her to kick the boys cum off my body. She came hard while getting most of Jason's seed off my chest. Travis came with a visceral growl deep in his chest. Katie crawled back over to the bunk, still topless , still with her pants down, cum leaking out of her and down her thighs. My sister and her boyfriend were still fucking and I couldn't move from where I was. Apparently when I'm aroused I can make everyone around just as aroused and needy. My hormones cause orgys!

Well damn mom I hope you are proud and entertained... now back to the game or round two?


	2. ToD round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later our players find themselves in another round of sexy time TOD.
> 
> Our players are as follows
> 
> Nico   
> Will  
> Percy  
> Jason  
> Piper   
> Lou Ellen   
> Katie Gardner   
> Stoll brothers  
> Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -we have a variety! M/m F\f m/f  
> -vibrating butt plugs  
> -whip cream bikini  
> -group gang bang!  
> -dirty talk  
> -twincest  
> -big girl love!!  
> -rimming  
> -enjoy and thank you to everyone who read this!

Pipers POV 

It's had been 3 months since the infamous truth or dare game. Things were slow and everyone just kind of agreed not to talk about it. I was in my cabin cleaning when all the sudden a note appeared on my pin board. 

-Piper,

I so enjoyed the game with all of your friends last time. Since a few more of them have stayed for spring break and your sister and her Bf went off to see the world I'm counting on you for some more entertainment. Here's the deal, I'll give you all the tools from last time and I'll cover school for you and Jason. Deal?

Love Aphrodite 

My mother thinks she's so clever. I won't lie I have used that night in my thoughts as a finisher since it happened, not that Jason was bad in bed but it was just really fucking hot. Fine mom, if you want another game I'm sure I can arrange it. 

Sending out the invites for the campers to meet in the Aphrodite cabin I had a full guest list. Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, Will, both Stolls, katie, Lou Ellen and myself. Annabeth was off questing so I sent her an iris message to ok Percy participating. Luckily she said ok but I had to promise her some shower fun when she got back. More than happy to accommodate. 

***

Everyone was settled in as we made the circle in the big living room littered with pillows and the like. Anti jealousy potion and aphrodisiac spiked in everyone's drinks again. 

"So everyone, you know the rules. Everyone takes a drop of the truth serum, keep honest!"

Giggles all around as they passed the dropper to each clockwise until we were all nice and ripe for the game. 

"I'll go first. Lou Ellen truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you a virgin, and if not who was your first?"

Blushing she looked around the room before she answered sipping her drink.

"I'm not a virgin. I lost it to Will before he and Nico got together."

"What! You ever told me you slept with Lou?"

"It was only one time and we weren't dating!"

"He's right Nico it was just a crazy night and I just wanted to get it over with. Will was nice enough to oblige."

"Oh well, ok" Nico conceded and from the look on his face the anti jealousy potion was starting to kick in."

"Jason! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you bisexual."

"Yes. Actually more like pan. All genders are welcome."

My man is so sexy. I love that he's so comfortable with his sexuality.

"Leo, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you put in a vibrating butt plug and keep it in for an hour."

"Ok I'll do it but do we have one of those? And umm can one of you help me? I've never put one in."

"We can help!" Nico volunteered. 

Pulling out one of the many sex toys the Aphrodite cabin had to offer (still wrapped never used) I tossed it to the boys with a bottle of vanilla lube. Getting into the middle of the circle Leo undid his belt and slid his pants off. Nico and will came up behind him and began their little journey. Will unwrapped the toy while Nico pulled Leo's boxers down revealing his little tan rosebud to the rest of us. Will and Nico argued who should finger him before they decided that Nico had a more delicate touch and smaller fingers. Lubing up, you could see beads of sweat form on Leo's brow, his breathing has also changed... he was excited. 

Fingers breached him and all of us were entranced watching him squirm under Nicos touch. Nico did more than just stretch Leo, he made sure to explore a little as well. Grazing over Leo's prostate and causing him to moan and buck. Once stretched he removed his fingers having the Stolls pass him an antibacterial wipe while Will turned on the plug and placed it snug in Leo's hole. Pulling his pants back on with a faint buzzing noise it was only a matter of time fore we saw Leo cum. 

"Perc-cy truth or d-dare."

"Dare."

"E-eat whipped cream off of K-katies tits."

Katie smiled at travis awaiting permission, all but granted at his smirk. Travis had a total cuckholding fetish. Katie laid herself down in the middle. Removing her top and bra, I squirted a whip cream bikini on her while Percy licked his lips. Diving into his prize katie grabbed at her hair while Percy gave her perky chest a tongue bath. 

"Damn I missed these games" said Jason as he took a few pictures.

Katie was wearing a very short skirt and from what we learned last game.. she always got super wet. A small wet spot has formed on the floor where she sat as Percy took his time working each one of her nipples in his mouth making sure they were fully alert. Finally finished travis took his time wiping her off and whispering encouragements into her ear "such a good girl" I heard him say while cleaning his girlfriend. After her top was back on she spoke.

"Piper truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many people have you slept with?"

"Oh well um.... Jason and I had that vacation in Paris and then we went to Jamaica and then Mexico and then we spent a month in New Rome so... 26? 27?"

"Actually babe you are forgetting the few here at camp that we had fun with so that's like 31."

"Ok 31. Jason and I have had sex with 31 people."

Shock over took the circle. 

"Does that count people you have slept with separately?"

"No Jason and I always do things together or with the other watching and we count it as both of us. Like last time when katie went down on me we counted that as together because Jason was in the room and he jerked on my tits too."

"What the fuck? Why do we miss everything!" Yelled Will.

"Well you get to make up for it tonight healer boy. Truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"What's the one thing Nico does that drives you wild?"

"Oh easy, he dresses up in women's lingerie for me."

Nico just nodded smiling and showing off the sides of the black G-string he was wearing.

"Connor truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously."

"I dare you to fool around with Travis in front of all of us."

"Define fooling around?"

"Kissing and a handjob."

"Easy."

Staying where they were katie moved to the other side of travis. Connor started with a hot steamy kiss that had all of us panting with a newly found twincest kink. Palming the front of his brothers pants he unzipped him slowly as if to draw out the tension, seems like they like to perform. Taking travis out of his pants and boxers, I forgot how big travis was from last time. The boy was packing heat and from the looks of it his brother knew how to handle it. Will passed them the lube so that travis didn't have to endure this dry. Whispering in Travis's ear, even though we could all hear him. The filthiest dirty talk if ever heard streamed from his mouth while licking and biting his brother ear, pumping him all the while. 

"You're such a dirty little whore, I know you want to cum front of everyone. Show hem how big your load is. I want to milk this onto your girlfriends face. Won't she look pretty painted white you little slut."

Strings of that and dirtier flowed out of his mouth. Travis was starting to jerk in his brothers arms as he commanded Katie to catch all the hot seed on her face. Boy did he ever too, ropes of thick hot white shot out of him and covered her face. I didn't realize how much travis came. Katie wasn't the only one with a wet spot now.

Katie stayed there in her seat dripping white at her boyfriends command, I think they have a plan for it. 

"Nico truth or dare."

"Dare if it's to lick all that off katies face."

"Sold, lick the cum off katies face."

Nico scrambled over to katie as if we just told him the ice cream truck was coming. No hesitancy within him he began to lick every thick stripe off her. He licked it off her cheeks her lips, even her eyes. By the end he gave her a chaste little kiss.

"I would have felt weird not giving you atleast a kiss over that. I'm gay not a monster. Ok Percy truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest sex toy Annabeth has used on you."

"Pear of anguish. You know how much she loves history so naturally the medieval toys would come out to play. It's a pear shaped butt plug that stretches you open with a crank. She gaped me so big she could fist me. One of my favorite birthdays ever. Jason truth or dare?"

"Bro seriously? Dare."

"Oh it's pay back time superman. On your knees front and center."

"Awww I knew this was coming."

"The only thing that's coming is me in your mouth. "

Jason smirked as he worked his way over to Percy. Jason would never admit this to anyone but me but he loved the blowjob Percy gave him last game. Even caught him saying Percy's name in the shower a few times when rubbing one out. Getting on his knees in the manliest way he could muster he opened up Percy's fly to reveal a very "pretty?" Dick. Percy's dick was big by not monstrous, smooth and pink like it had been eroded by the ocean itself. No pubic hair what so ever. Made me wonder if she shaved for tonight and if he was banking on payback. Already fully hard, guess he liked the travis and katie show. Or maybe the travis and Connor show, honestly everyone liked that show even if they didn't want to admit it.

Jason looked Percy dead on the eye as he engulfed his length. Taking him pretty much to the root on his first bob. Percy was a moaner. The sounds he made were making everyone squirm, especially Leo. The buzzing from Leo's ass was still in the room. Jason decided to make it a real show and lap at Percy's crown obscenely with his tongue. It took everything I had inside me not to reach up my skirt and rub one out to the scene. Percy grabbed at Jason's hair pulling him down trying to choke him but to no avail, my baby has zero gag reflex. Nico and Will were drooling at the sight. I could see Nico playing with one of Wills nipples absent mindedly. Percy was tensing and all the sudden let out a wail holding Jason's head in place. Pulling away from Percy's dick he shuffled around so we could see him, white and clear liquid dripped from the corners of his mouth as he held out his tongue for us all to see the load his bro just unleashed in his mouth. The gesture made Leo scream and pull at his shirt and jerk. 

"Well I guess Leo just came from the butt plug! To bad you still have like 10 more minutes."

Leo whined but relented. Jason swallowed the remainder and let me lick away the excess. Percy tasted like salt water taffy.

"Lou Ellen! Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I believe the rule last time was 15 minutes? So yeah 15 minutes in heaven with my lovely girlfriend."

Yassssss! Finally I needed some release. Lou grabbed my hand and rushed me to the bathroom. Lou Ellen was a real beauty. Blonde with Hazel green eyes and a figure that made Greek statues weep. She was a full figured girl with a little weight on her but that just made her more sexy to me. Some people would scoff at a bigger girl but to me that just made her softer and more to grab onto. More to touch, more to explore. I thought she might be shy but instead she took complete control of me. Straddling my waist on the closed toilet seat she all but shoved her tongue in my mouth. Gripping and tearing at my clothes she had me topless in seconds. Groping at my ample chest I felt her fingers pinch and twist . My hands were down the backs of her jeans grabbing handfuls of ass. 

Chewing on my lower lip she pulled me up to bend me over the tub. Pulling up my shirt she ripped my panties in half and threw them in the trash. Tongue eager and alive with curiosity I felt her glide up and down my ass crack. Settling on going lower I felt the tip of her tongue circle my clit in a sinfully slow twirl. Fingers breached my already wet hole.

"How many fingers are you using?" I moaned.

"2"

"Use four."

I could feel her growl into me as four fingers penetrated me. Hooking themselves inside and working in a thrusting motion that punished my Gspot. A hard suction rocked my clit as she took me. Her hands and mouth were magical as I leaked all over her face and down my thighs. She paused for two beats then began to rocket inside of me and he pause causes all my blood to rush to my lower region making my orgasm astronomical. I couldn't even form words as the edges of my vision darkened and I almost lost my grip. 

"That was fucking amazing, you have to join Jason and me sometime."

"I'll take you up in that, but... what if Jason.. you know?"

"What?"

"Doesn't like bigger.. girls."

I turned to her and saw doubt in her eyes. This poor creature, how could she feel that way!? No that is not how Jason works!

"Lou, Jason is very open minded. We have taken on girls much bigger than you and he loved every second of it. Bodies arnt what he looks for, he looks for talent and enthusiasm and you have that in spades."

"But he's so... so muscular and handsome and ..."

I put my hand over her mouth to shut up the nonsense she was spilling.

"Jason will be thrilled to have you join us. I promise. You are gorgeous. My mother is the goddess of beauty, I know beauty."

The next words were laced with charmspeak so that I could finish her off. We only had 8 minutes left.

"What do you want me to do to you? What gets you off the fastest."

"I want you to finger me while dirty talking me."

"That I can do, pants off."

Pulling her jeans and panties down I saw a perfectly shaved peach just waiting to be touched. Slipping my fingers in the folds of her lips I could feel her wetness release to my ministrations. Slowly circling her opening with my ring and middle finger as my thumb worked that underused magic button. 

"You feel me lou?"

"Y-yeah."

"How badly did you want to be touched tonight?"

"B-bad, so bad."

"Do you want someone to fuck you tonight?"

"Yes, gods yes."

"Do you want Jason to fuck you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you want him to fuck you while I play with you?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Do you want to feel his huge Zeus like cock inside you?"

"Ohhhh"

"Want to feel his lips kiss your back while he takes you hard from behind? While his hand touches you like I'm touching you?"

"Oh Piper"

"You want to feel him cum inside that wet hole of yours while screaming your name?"

"Gods! Oh my gods"

"Do you want to feel his mouth lick you from front to back, savoring the taste of you on his tongue. Remembering forever how you taste? Want him to lap you up until he's dripping you from his chin?"

"So-so close."

"Want me to lick Jason's cum out of your cunt?"

"FUCK! Piper! Ahhhh FUCK!!"

Legs shaking involuntarily and her clit pulsing on my fingers I kissed her moan back into her mouth. 

"After the game, that's exactly what's going to happen ."

***

Coming out of the bathroom after we righted ourselves I could see everyone squirming in their seats. My pheromones were running wild and everyone got a heavy dose as I came out of the bathroom. Just like last time.

"Jason. After the game we are taking lou Ellen home with us. She wants to know what it's like to be between lightning and love."

"Oh after hearing that, I'm fighting taking both of you right now infront of everyone. Lou if you can make Piper scream like that I can't wait to see what noises you can squeeze out of me."

Lou Ellen blushed as she made her way to sit back next to Jason. As she sat Jason pulled her to him and gave her a deep tongue kiss that had her panting.

"I can still taste her on you. I can't wait til later." He winked at her.

My man always the charmer. I would do anything to make lou feel better about herself. Show her she's worthy of physical love. Something told me she hadn't had anyone since Will and that seemed to be more a favor than a real experience. 

"Nico truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Of you could have anyone in this room other than Will who would it be."

"Physically or relationship?"

"Physically only."

"Oh I want to be spit roasted by the twins here."

The twins gave him a wink and blown kiss at the comment.

"Will truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

I dare you to take the plug out of Leo since his time is up and eat him out infront of everyone until he cums."

"Oh you are so dirty. For you my love anything."

Will got right to work removing Leo's plug. Leo himself seemed relieved that it was gone. Will dove between Leo's ass cheeks and ate him out in a way that made me soak through my panties. Gods I wanted to be eaten like that. I elbowed Jason to make sure he was watching. Will stuck and finger or two inside Leo prodding his sweet spot. Within minutes leo has came all over the wooden floor below him. Leo adjusted himself back into his pants as Will leaned down and licked his arousal off the floor. I couldn't help it I slipped a finger inside myself without anyone seeing from behind. This was just to hot. 

"Travis! Truth or dare!"

"Truth?"

"What is your biggest fantasy."

"Well everyone knows I like seeing my girlfriend with other people. The first time I watched her with Connor was the best day of my life. I just have this thing with watching her get fucked, it's super hot to me. I guess right now my fantasy would be to watch her take on every guy in the room while going down on each girl. Like I want to see like a river of cum just flowing out of her when she's done."

I almost came at his words and my pheromones were working everyone into the same state. Everyone seemed to be trying to touch themselves secretly at the fantasy.

"Katie truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ok ummm everyone seems to be getting really worked up at my truth so would you be ok with following through with the fantasy? Everyone would you guys be willing to shoot a load into my girlfriend?"

Everyone nodded with vigor. Clothes began peeling off as all traces of modesty flew out the window. Like I said before, my pheromones cause orgies. 

"Guys, Will and I are just going to fuck around over here and if it's ok can I just shoot the load onto her. Sorry bro but I'm still gay. Will is still willing to do it inside her since he's bi but I just can't bring myself to... you know."

"Dude totally fine. But do it on her face would you? She likes it on her face."

"Yeah that's fine. I laid myself before Katie as I did the last game., and like the last we had most of the guys gathered around pumping themselves to fullness. Connor started everything off by getting katie nice and wet for the brutal pounding she was about to receive. Kissing and licking at my thighs I could feel her sucking a hickey into my thigh. Jason was making out with Lou while touching himself, see I knew she had nothing to worry about! Percy was his dick on my cheek smearing precum onto it. I gave him a teasing lick on his slit. Leo seemed to me getting nice and fluffed by the gay boys to the side. Nico and will were on either side of his neck making sure he was not to used up from the plug and the rimming. Connor finally sheathed his cock inside his brothers girlfriend.

Pounding away at her I felt her tongue lick along my slit with every thrust. From the bottom I grabbed her hair and forced my apex into her face riding her mouth from below. Fingers hooked in me as travis had done to her last game she used the other hand on my clit and I was squirting in less than a minute. Connor saw the spray and unloaded the first shot inside her. Jason came up taking his place and gave her no room for adjustment, just grabbed her hips and went to work. I got up so that lou could enjoy the wondered of katies talented mouth. 

I pushed Percy down on the floor, grinding my clit against his hardness. Edging the fuck out of my boyfriends best friend and my best friends boyfriend. Leo was eating Nicos ass as Will readied himself in Nicos mouth. Travis was just sitting back relishing the fantasy come to life infront of his eyes. His brother tonguing at his balls. Jason finished with a battle cry. Will unlocked himself from Nicos mouth and entered the cum lubed canal that was katies vagina. Katie seemed to be on a constant state of either screaming, cumming , or crying tears of pleasure. I got off of Percy's dick and kneed my way up to his face. Jason decided that kissing me while Percy licked at me was the best idea since he was in refractory period. 

Nico pulled away from Leo quickly to grab Katies hair and spray a thick layer of hot seed on her face, glazing katie for the second time tonight. Will came watching Nico release. Loud came at the sight at the same time and we tagged teamed back. I was once again being eaten raw. Lou took over Jason's mouth keeping it warm for me. Nico and Will went back to eachother kissing and touching lazily. Leo mounted katie and made a squelching sound as he entered her. Fast and hard he rode katie as if he was riding a bull at a rodeo. Percy sat over my head spitting onto my tits making them slick so that he could fuck them. Pushing them together I felt his shaft ride my chest like an ice luge. Leo came in a string of Spanish. Pulling away and collapsing to the side worn out from already cumming three times tonight. Percy pulled off me to take his turn on the amusement Park ride that was katie garder. Katie was smearing Nicos spunk into my lips and then licking it off me. I came and shivered at the feeling. How was Katie taking all this cock? She had to have been tired. She was on her 5th load of the night. 

Percy came in Katie and it must have been a lot because I heard a splashing glopping sound from behind her. A river of semen was flowing down her thighs and making her knees slide a bit as it pooled onto the floor. Travis was last Up since it was his idea and fantasy. 

"Oh katie baby. So creamy for me. You know how I love feeling other men's cum on my dick as I fuck You. You are such a good girl baby I love you."

All of us watched mesmerized at the two. Making love in a puddle of 5 men's cum. So in love, so hot for eachother. It was a sight that if you didn't believe in true love before you defiantly did now. Finally he came. Everyone was naked and sticky and not sure what the next move was. 

"Well I vote we all go shower. Good game guys." Percy said with a cheery voice. 

"Leo, why don't you come use my shower so you don't have to explain yourself to your siblings."

"Good thinking Perce." Leo gathered his clothes and followed Percy. Yeah use his shower. Percy was going to use that ass all night. Will and Nico bid us adue as they shadowed back to cabin 13. Jason offered his cabin to katie and the twins since we had this cabin all to ourselves. They wandered into the darkness. I got out the queen size Murphy bed from the wall. 

"So lou? You still up for some time with Jason and me?"

Her smile could have cured cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and love. Those stuck up pricks on Fanfic.net hated it. Yet all of you seemed to like it so boom chapter two for you! Love you guys and thanks for reading!


	3. The boys misbehave!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An all male ToD by request!! Next will be an all girls.
> 
> The boys get into trouble when they do a trust building retreat.

TOD3 the boys misbehave!!!

The players of the game round three!

Percy Jackson  
Jason Grace   
Will Solace   
Nico Di Angelo   
Leo Valdez   
Frank Zhang  
Connor and Travis Stoll  
Pollux   
Cecil markowitz  
Michell

 

ToD at Aphrodite’s request part 3 All boys addition by majority request! I promise next will be an all girls addition.

 

Piper

I was packing my boyfriends camping bag when I heard a knock at the cabin 1 door. Yelling for them to just come in I found my brother Michell standing there looking nervous. My brother was always a nervous guy for a son of Aphrodite. I never understood why, he was so handsome and had everything going for him. He stood taller than most of the guys and had the GQ features that made girls and gay men drool. Chiseled jawline and perfect symmetry in his bone structure, chocolate brown hair in an undercut with Peridot green eyes that saw right into your soul. Seriously if the kid wasn’t my brother he would have made it into my spank bank. 

“Hey Mich!! What’s up? Drew getting ridiculous again? Do I need to head to the cabin and set her straight?” I folded more socks and placed them in the back pack while he shuffled forward. 

“No it’s not that. You know how all the guys were picked for this camping trip? Like it’s supposed to be some bonding exercise to kinda calm all the Alpha male bullshit that has been getting out of hand as of late? Well I was asked to go to since I’m kinda next in line for the head position after you and Jason go to college and I’m a year rounder so I hold down fort while you are at school, sorry I’m rambling. What I mean is... Mom kinda visited me last night. “ his feet shuffled as he spoke and he didn’t look up to keep my eyes during his rant.

“Oh I know what this is. Mom asked you do run a Truth or Dare game.”

“How did you know!” Michells head popped up so quick I thought he would break his neck. 

“Because Mom visited me to and told me to pack some stuff with Jason. I have everything in here already. I told him that Mom probably talked to you about it but you will need his help to get everyone on board since he’s kinda the Alpha dog next to Percy. Both of her will be down for it for sure anyway. I’ve packed the bottle of Aphromark which is an aphrodisiac that will get everyone horny as fuck. The green vial should added to the glasses too for anti jealousy. In fact you guys should take that before the game, maybe before the skills and trust building stuff. All these have a 24-35 hour range so timing should be ok. The truth serum is already a must have and all the guys will take that no issue. The thing that will be hardest to overcome is this.” I pulled out a tube of what looked like mentos.

“Get the guys to eat one of these. Aside from those who already have a tendency to fool around with guys this will bend their sexuality. So like with Cecil and Pollux this will get them to find men attractive. I’m not sure if you like guys or not but it will do the same for you.”

“Actually I’m straight. So you mean if I eat this I will find men attractive?” He took the candy in his hand.

“Actually you will find all genders attractive.”

“How long does it work for?”

“Well let’s put it this way... I gave one to Jason when we started playing with other people and he’s never really stopped liking it. I’m not sure if it’s because the candy is permanent or if it just unlocked things within him.”

“So I could be Pan for the rest of my life?”

“That’s possible. I know you are nervous but if you and Jason can pull this off the rewards are astounding. Now remember the more turned on you get the more likely this will turn into a down right orgy. That’s what happens when children of Aphrodite are involved in sexual acts in groups.”

“Ok, so what kind of rewards?”

“Well Mom will give you true love and pay for school. Well if you make it good enough you can pretty much have your pick of what you want.”

“Oh then I’m down because I got into a really expensive school.”

“Then tonight has your academic Future on the line. Just relax, have fun, and swallow.”

Michell laughed and took the candy. Biting into it you could see a small change in his demeanor. More relaxed. Jason better give me all the deets about this trip because I gave him full permission to have fun as long as I get the recap. 

***

Jason’s POV

Chiron was right to set up this camping trip. The guys were getting a little out of hand with the testosterone bullshit. Guys fighting over absolutely nothing and not getting along just because of a stupid pissing contest. It was making things super tense and keeping us from working together. When I was Praetor we had these kinds of trips once a month, mandatory. 

Percy and I were leading this trip, Michell let me know what him and Piper talked about and how her mom was looking for some more entertainment. It has been six months since the last ToD game and I wasn’t going to lie... I was in the mood for another one. I gave Michell the task of passing out the Pan Mints. I remember taking one of those when Piper and I started dating. It’s funny because I was already Pansexual before she gave me those. I just didn’t tell her that. I had a habit of taking a male lover as Praetor, it was one of our privileges to have someone sent to your chambers at night to ease and relieve your sexual tension. I was never comfortable with women at the time. Piper was my first female lover. So I always requested men for that privilege. 

We spent the morning setting up the camp. Soon after lunch we had the guys doing trust building games and learning team building skills. Trust falls, the human knot, the egg drop, and the mine field. Once the sun started to set we made our way back to camp patting ourselves on the back with today’s success. Between Percy and I we really had the guys working together as a unit. 

The Hermes kids along with Leo had set up what was more like a small hotel area then a camp site. We had full light with the magic torches they had set up, along with a working bathroom and shower system that my sister had given me for Christmas from the hunters of Artemis. We had magic running water and tents that were more like the ones you saw in the goblet of fire with full bedrooms inside of them. The twins were setting up tonight’s Bon Fire, Leo was grilling out our dinner, Percy was slipping everyone the aphrodisiac and anti jealously potions telling them it was for energy. I was getting the seats ready around the fire for tonight’s ice breakers and what I hope was a damn good time. Pollux being the oldest of us had stocked us with alcohol. Yes a damn good time. 

Once everyone had finished eating we sat around the bonfire which was surprisingly low yet was keep us all warm. 

“I enchanted it with an powder that Lou Ellen gave us. It keeps it low enough that it’s not dangerous but keeps it hot and warming for hours. It won’t go out til I throw the other packet in” called Will as he saw the puzzled look on my face. Percy brought out a laundry basket and sat it infront of him as we took our spots as head of the tribe.

“Ok guys I just want to say that today was awesome and I’m super proud of all of you. Under your seats you will find that Pollux has provided us with our drinks of choice! So enjoy! Also this basket! This basket is for you guessed it, your clothes! We will be doing this naked. Only when you can show yourself to your brothers can you bond with them! Nothing will be hidden tonight!”  
Percy passed the basket around at the end of his speech. 

“Yes guys you did amazing, better than I hoped for. This may seem really stupid doing the Bonfire naked but I promise you we did this in the legion all the time. It brings you together. I’m also going to pass around this eye dropper bottle of truth serum. We will be honest with eachother tonight whether you like it or not!” I held the bottle up and saw everyone snicker recognizing it from the passed ToD games. Well everyone except Pollux and Frank really. 

Leo looked at Frank for confirmation on the whole “the legion always does this” and he confirmed it. Now yes we got naked on our retreats to build trust... but trust isnt the only thing that’s going to happen tonight. Hopefully we get in some real “bonding.”  
Everything started out innocent enough once the basket was filled up. We did actual ice breakers and started in on the libations that were provided. Soon enough it was as of all the guys forgot they were naked. Even going as far as playful punches on the arm and light teasing. All good signs. 

“So guys when of the truth or dare game starting?” Nico said with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle. 

“Well I thought maybe we would warm up with just a quick round of truth first. Get everyone spilling some secrets with their brothers in arms. Then after a round of that we can start the Dares.” I announced. Most of the guys actually seemed to calm down knowing the the dares weren’t up for a while. They needed some more liquid courage to boost their confidence. 

“How about I start with an easy one. Everyone state their sexuality and sexual history. That way we have it all in the open.” Percy stated with a quirk is his eyebrow at Nico and Will. 

“Ok I’ll start. I’m Nico. I’m male but I border on genderfluid. I am gay. No attraction to females at all. I’ve had sex with my boyfriend Will but have fooled around with a few other guys including Leo there, but with Will never separate.” Looking to his right he passed the question to Will.

“I’m Will, I’m Trans. My body was fully transitioned when I came to camp and won the favor of Mr. D. He gave me a gift that very few trans people every get, the actual switching of bodies. I am bisexual. My sexual history is I’ve had sex with one girl and then pretty much Nico’s sexual history after that.”

 

I nodded at Will impressed. Wills body was just like everyone else’s in the group, I never would have known his body was female at any point. Looks like Mr.D really liked him because he gave him one hell of a cock. 

Next was Cecil.

“Hi guys I’m Cecil and I want to say I’m straight because I’ve never felt attracted to guys before but I’m starting to really question myself on this trip. I have a bad reputation at camp where anytime there is a new girl at camp that’s not my sister the other girls give her the “stay away from Cecil” speech which would hurt my feelings but it really doesn’t.”

We laughed and clapped for him.

“Hi I’m Michell and I’m bisexual as of right now. I’m a Virgin. I’ve never even been kissed.” Giggling he pinched frank who was sitting next to him shyly. 

“I’m frank, and I’m bi-curious. Never really gave it any real thought but I guess it’s been lingering for a while. Nico forgive me but I have made it to third base with Hazel. But before you skin me alive know that we are waiting for marriage to actually have sex. She said that if I wanted to explore my feelings with men I could as long as I stayed faithful to her with women.”

Nico glares at him and gave him the finger. I count it as a win.

The Stolls were next.

“We are Connor and Travis Stoll. I am Pansexual but my brother here is essentially straight. The only guy he has fooled around with is me and I know that’s not a camp secret so keep your comments to yourselves. Travis is dating Katie Garner and I am single. We like to share partners though and we have shared quite a few including Katie.”

“I’m Pollux. I just want to say to the Stolls I get it and I’m jealous. I miss my twin. We were the same way. I’m gay, no one at camp knows so this is my coming out. I’ve been seeing a guy outside of here for a while but we broke up a week ago. I have pretty much been banging my way through lower Manhattan since.”

“Hi guys I’m Leo! I’m a raging Bisexual! Everyone knows that. I have been with a few people but probably less than most people think. I lost my virginity to a goddess.”

“I’m Percy, but you all knew that. I’m bisexual and have been ever since I tasted Jason’s cock here. I’m with Annabeth but we have hall passes from time to time. I think it makes us stronger. I’m the biggest whore here besides Jason.”

“Hi I’m Jason and I’m a whore! Well kinda. Piper and I have a habit of bringing others into our bedroom and I am Pansexual. Always have been. I’ve had a fair share of male and female lovers. Now that we have that out of the way it’s truth or dare time. Nico you are up first.”

Nico scoffed but took it in stride and from what it looked like he was aiming for frank.

“Frank, truth or dare?”

“Ahhh dare, wow im going to regret this.”

“Yes you are. Frank I dare you to kiss Michell since he’s never been kissed.” Frank actually smiled. I won’t lie I thought he was going to summon a zombie and make frank fuck it. I’m not going to say that out loud and give him gross ideas. Don’t get me wrong I want my share of ass tonight but not from a dead guy. 

Frank was sweet. He scooted to Michell and brushed his hair behind his ear, leaned in and gave him the most tender kiss I think anyone could have with a first timer. Michell was blushing when the kiss broke but he looked pleased. A chorus of Awwwws broke out amongst the guys. 

“Ok ok shut up! Leo! Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

“What’s the kinkiest thing you have ever done?”

“Oh that’s a hard one... hmm I would say that would be with Percy. Remember that night after the last truth or dare? (Percy nodded and covered his face) yes of course you do. Well I went home with Percy that night and he had a marathon with my ass that night, fucked me stupid like four times. Well after the last round he put a plug in me and I had to sleep with four loads inside me. Then when we woke up the next morning I awoke to him pulling the plug out and eating me til I came all over the sheets. Then we fucked again in the shower.”

Percy was red in the face but had a stupid grin at the memory, sounded like a good memory. 

“Ok Jason truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to give Travis a Rim job.”

Travis was already standing at the words. Setting himself center stage he ordered me to lay down and he would sit on my face. 

“Hey Michell since you need to catch up with the rest of us sexually why don’t you stroke Travis here while I give his brother a run for his money.”

Michell stood and kneeled infront of my head. Travis lowered himself to hover over me as I got to work. Travis has showered just like the rest of us before dinner so the taste of fresh soap lingered on him. It’s better than the alternative. Grabbing at his ass cheeks I kneaded them as I stuck my tongue deep inside him. The tightness of his rim told me that even if him and his brother did fool around he was still the top. Michell was scared and trembling but Travis grabbed his hand and guided him how to work his cock properly. Conner apparently joined them to whisper things in Michells ear. 

“Talk dirty to him. Grab his head and twist with your palm in a polishing motion. Then talk the filthiest shit you can think of.”

“I-I don’t know how, I’ve never, I don’t...”

“Just say what I say to you Ok? You will have him cumming in minutes.”

Leaning in he would say something to Michell and then Michell would whisper it to Travis in a dirty game of telephone, all while I’m eating his ass. I heard a few of the phrases and it was making my cock swell and sit heavy on my stomach.

“Do you like the way he eats you? How badly do you want to come infront of everyone? Do you want to fuck me tonight? Take me the way no one ever has? Touch me in way no one has ever touched me?”

I don’t know if it was because he was Pipers brother but the words were getting to me in a bad way. Michell was going to lose his virginity tonight and I’m more than sure that he will be fucking more than one person. I think the twins are going to double the fuck out of him, but not before I get to taste him in some way. Travis was going to finish soon, his balls were pulling up right and his breathing has quickened. With a clench on my tongue I heard the light splash of ejaculate hit Michells stomach. Travis decided to read my mind because he kneed his way over my chest while bringing Michell forward by his hair. Michell was now hovering over me. Travis grabbed the boys cock and started kissing him. I slipped my tongue up into his puckered Virgin hole. The sounds this kid was making only made me rock hard. Within less than a minute I felt drops of warm seed cover my chest and I’m pretty sure some on travis. 

“Hey Percy! I dare you to lick me and travis clean!”

Percy was so quick to follow the dare I thought he might break his neck trying to get to us. I heard Pollux yell something in the background.

“Why do I feel like this is just one big excuse to fuck eachother? Is that what his is cause if it is I’m down.”

“That’s pretty much exactly what this is, aside from major blackmail. This is a way that we find out secrets and hold them against eachother, along with getting our dick wet in the process.” Answers Will. 

Percy was wiping the left over cum off his chin as we all settled back in our places. 

“Will truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Tell is about you and Nicos first time.”

Nico blushed to his roots. Weird? Usually Nico was a plethora of information. Maybe it was embarrassing. Will was looking at him to get permission and after a weird wordless conversation Nico nodded. 

“Ok so we had been dating 6 months and it had taken me forever to even get death boy here to kiss me in public let alone do sexual stuff behind closed doors. Well I came back late from New Rome and crawled into Nico’s bed because I didn’t want to wake my siblings cabin... and I also wanted to sleep next to my incredible boyfriend. Well long story short, Nico has a nightmare and stabs me in his sleep. I shout, he wakes up freaking the fuck out. Crying and apologizing as I heal myself up he was kind of thrown by the whole situation. And I guess it kind of broke a dam inside, Percy I’m looking at you NO DAM JOKES!! 

Anyway, Nico just let loose on me because he was just so freaked out and all the sudden we are naked and we are kissing and fingers start finding holes and before we both really realize it I’m balls deep in him. I’m serious it’s like we didn’t realize how far we had gotten until like the middle of it and we both look down and look at eachother and laugh, holy shit babe we are having sex right now! No permission no asking no planning just stabbing, tears, and holy shit my dick is inside you. Then after we realized it and stopped laughing we continued and it was just amazing. Nico came untouched! Swear to gods never touched his dick. I came right after he did and it wasn’t until we were kissing in the afterglow that we realized we completely forgot the condom.”

You would think like whoops and hollers would be chorusing around the circle but it was dead silent. I personally didn’t know how to react to that. It was a great story sure but who the fuck has sex without realizing they are having sex?! Who stabs someone in their sleep and jumps into sex?! These two I swear! 

“Nico truth or dare?”

“Dare loverboy, make it good so we can pick the party back up again I think you just mind fucked everyone here.”

“Ok. I dare you to... hmmmmm I think I’m going to fulfill that fantasy you told me about a few month ago.”

“Which one?”

“I dare you to bottom and take three loads in a row. All while sucking me off. I pick... Connor, Pollux, and.... Cecil! Cecil you get to have your first gay experience with my talented power bottom.”

“Could you not....”

“I’m sorry, would you prefer lover or boyfriend?”

Nico shook his hair out of his face and knelt infront of Will displaying his ass. Will had found lube somewhere and began the prepping process while the other three talked about order and things that wanted to do. 

“So Neeks this is your fantasy? Just to have three dudes at once? Seems kinda tame.” Added Leo as he played with his own length getting ready to watch the show. 

“It’s not that simple, I want to be used like an object. No kissing, no sweet touches, I want to be used like a hole to be jerked off intooooOOOHHH MY GODS THERE!!”

Looks like Will found Nico’s button. Will was four fingers deep as he stretched and prepped the love of his life for a what would be a brutal wrecking of his asshole. We scooted closer for this show. As Nico switched position he got on all fours and worked his boyfriends throbbing cock without the use of his hands. The guys did as instructed and lined up to take this needy bottom. 

Cecil went first since it was his first time. Will walked him through it while he witnessed his love get used like a sex toy. Nico’s lips stretched obscenely around the dick in his mouth all the while practically screaming at the pleasure he was no doubt experiencing. Cecil was easy going as he enjoyed his first male fuck, made quick work and did the wishes of no touching and no kissing. 

It would have been almost boring if his face wasn’t contorted in shock and awe at the feeling. The first load shot into Nico with a small whimper. Conner was next and while he also indulged the wishes he was much more entertaining. Ordering his brother to clean Cecil up with his mouth. Grabbing Nico’s hair and bobbing it for him On Will. Calling him objectifying words like slut and whore, the words burning into Nico like a soothing balm that made his eyes roll back into his head. Finishing with a shout that sounded almost like a bark he pulled out to watch as the fluid oozed down Nico’s thighs. 

Pollux was the grand finisher. Pollux fucked like god damned poetry. Will didn’t have a chance. The way he bent and used his lovers body had Will Cumming in seconds. Nico opened his mouth and allowed the seed to drip down from his tongue to his chin and down his neck. My cock twitched at the rather lascivious view. Pollux was adding fingers around his cock to stretch the rim so tight it became a bright pink that made your heart pound at the apprehension. 

By the end of it Nico was sporting a beautiful rosebud and river of white free flowing from him, he looked like pornographic art. If we had a block to display him on I would have. From the discussion of the scene we found that Nico had cum with Pollux but not just once, he came dry twice more after. 

“Pollux I hope that you are not spent for the night because I call dibs on you sharing my tent.” I called to him with flick of my nipple and squeeze of my pink head. Winking back at me I knew I was in for a treat. I never bottomed unless Piper asked me to, but for Pollux my hole was practically drooling for him. Will was stuffing Nico’s prolapse back into him for future use tonight and everyone seemed like they were done with the game. All partnering off to go have some fun in privacy. 

The twins both took Michell by each hand and offered him the wildest first time he could dream of, as well as a fifth and sixth time. Leo has been in Percy’s lap almost the entire performance. They would no doubt end up together tonight, just as they always do. They always seem to find their way back to eachother. Frank and Cecil were talking closely about heir curiosities and offering help with them. Will and Nico were cleaning themselves off with baby wipes, and as I thought they would they would spend the rest of the night with lighter-fare. Making Love was in the cards for those two. Deep connection. The kind of love that is written in the stars those two. Pollux was making his way towards me with a bottle of what looked like red wine. 

“So, What happens when the children of wine and lightning get together?” He smirked. Looking up his delicious body I found myself feeling more aroused by him than any man. I won’t lie It’s was kind of a mirror image when it came to hair and eyes. His body was a bit stockier and softer in areas. I like that though. Always had a thing for curves and larger frames, like lou Ellen from last game. She was so good that I had to ask Piper to bring her in a few more times and keep her on the roster for future fun. Pollux was heading to the top of that list as well. The wild craze in his eyes lured me after him as he shook his hips and let the bottle of wine sway. Oh I was in trouble, I couldn’t wait!


	4. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls do an all girl ToD complete with sex toys and lingerie. Enjoy!

ToD 4 all girls addition.

Our players

-Piper

-Annabeth

-Reyna

-Thalia

-Hazel

-Lou Ellen

-Katie

-Rachel

Pipers POV

So since the boys were all off on their "camping trip " I decided to throw the girls a sleepover Aphrodite style. Sure I guess you could say I have a problem whoring me and my friends out for my mothers entertainment but it's not like we all don't get something out of it. Plus it's not like Jason is coming back from that trip afraid of the blacklight. I bet he would look like a fucking Polluck painting. He better give me details!

So for tonight's events I've set out the normal food goodies and made pretty much a huge pillow bed by clearing out the bunks. My mother helped of course. It looked like the inside of a genie bottle. Not only that she included a few... toys for later. Swag bags for all the girls.

*time break and everyone arrives and is in PJ mode*

"So ladies! Everyone circle up! Mom sent some stuff for you to take home and I thought I could give you some explanations."

Annabeth smirked as she rallied the girls around the pillows. She was always a better leader than me, getting all the girls in order without charmspeak. The new Romans were already dipping into the drinks since they had a long journey. Of course some of the stuff was laced with my mothers potions but only to open everyone's minds, it wasn't like it's not already there from the group I invited. We all were very close since the last few games. Even going so far as to continue a few experienced without the need of the games.

"Ok girls so you are all going home with stuff! Also my mother included special lingerie for each of you according to your personality so that's the only difference in each bag. How about we show what she got us?"

Cheers happened all around as the sounds of wrapping paper and plastic started to rip. Pulling out what my mom gave me I noticed that it was a simple white babydoll teddy. I loved it. I started taking off my PJs and throwing it over my head. The girls seemed to like the idea so they started to copy in turn.

Annabeth has this bra and Panty set that was blue lace boy shorts, the way her ass fit them was sinful.

Thalia has this leather and black get up that had so many straps it was confusing, how she figured out how to put it on I will never know. Kinky as fuck.

Lou Ellen had something similar to me but it was purple with fringe along the bust line, her chest much bigger than mine so it really set it off.

Reyna had the simple one. Just a red tube body stocking that was mesh. Completely see through, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Yet it looked 100% natural. Reyna has one of those bodies that is so natural you almost don't notice her naked because it just looked like that's how she was supposed to be.

Hazel had this animal print bra and skirt set that had fuzzy trim, Purr.

Rachel was in a more modern green onesie with delicate beading leading down to what I can only assume is a fire crotch... might have to inspect that later...

Katie, now Katie was the freak. Katie had just pasties and crotchless panties on! She was basically the most naked out of all of us. Greenery themed with glittery leaves covering her nips and pretty much just green string around her thighs since they didn't cover her backside or front. To be fair I'm not sure what I was expecting from hers. The girl was trained by everyone the last time we did this and she enjoyed every minute of the shit. The memory of it was making me wet.

"Well katie looks like Mom hit your nail right on the head."

"Like you don't want to taste this by the end of the night, bitch please!"

Reyna looked a bit wide eyed as did hazel and Thalia. They looked to Annabeth for an explanation.

"So every time Piper throws one of these things she breaks out the truth or dare game and we all end up in crazy sexual positions. I've seen Katie here glazed like a Krispy Kreme not two months ago."

Reyna spit her drink out "like she had sex with the guys? Like infront is everyone?"

"Yes I did. Everyone had me that night, it was amazing." She looked wistful as she said it. Like she planned on future gangbangs.

"Like... you all just watched your boyfriend fuck Katie?" Hazel sounded like she had a dog toy stuck in her throat as she played with hem of her lingerie.

"Hazel, it was hot ok. No jealousy. Plus everyone got off that night not just he boys. Most of us in here have experimented with eachother."

"I heard, that's what got me out of my cave honestly. I was kinda hoping this would end like the other parties. Momma needs a bit of release of you know what I'm saying." Rachel was fluffing her hair trying to get some paint out of it as she spoke. I winked at her to let her know she will be getting off tonight one way or another, infact I'm seeing some major pheromone thrown from Reyna towards her. I would bet that Reyna is going to see Rachel's cave... both of them.

"Ok ladies lets go through the box!" I pulled the bag toward me and started pulling various toys out to show the girls. "Ok So first we have a bullet, easy and simple. Press the button and it's vibe time anywhere you are and discretely. Works all over your body!" THe girls took theirs out and started them up, testing them on various parts of their bodies.

"Katie! No squirting before truth or dare, save the pillows a while longer before you waterfall all over them!" lou cried out as she noticed Katie teasing her clit with it.

"Ok fine! Killjoy!" She put it back in her bag.

"Now we have this! Pretty simple 12 inch double headed dildo, lube included. To be used alone or with a partner. Looks like Mom included a strap on for each of us as well, and adjustable nipple clamps! This is a nice haul."

"Why would we need a strap on?" Hazel inquired.

"Well Hazel besides the obvious fun that Aphrodite's is hoping we will have tonight with them, some of our men like to be pegged. "

"Percy!"

"Yup!"

Thalia started to squirm at the Idea of pegging a dude. I could see it in her, the power play of it. Even Artemis would love the humiliation factor. Luckily Thalia got a free night and we all knew that her mistress was visiting the underworld for a summit. Which meant that all the girls in the hunt had a blind eye to them tonight. Artemis could only tell if they were touched by man... not woman. Plus luckily Thalia was actually already popped before she joined the hunt so her mistress would be able to tell, Oh percy percy percy.

"Ive never done anything with another girl, I'm not going to say I'd never I'm just saying I'm not sure I want to." Hazel said shyly as if she was admitting something bad.

"Hazel, consent is sexy. If you don't want something you don't have to do it. But just keep an open mind. You might be surprised."

She blushed but nodded, I could see her sexual aura. Though nervous about it she was actually really interested at he very least to watch. I think with a little warm up she will break and want to dip into someone here... I think maybe Lou Ellen would be her style since she likes stocky builds. Plus lou is an amazing lover and would make a great first experience for Hazel. Jason and I have taken her many times and it been better every time we have her over. We even had he chat of making her a more permanent fixture in our relationship. Jason couldn't get enough of her. I loved watching them together. We are going to let her come to us about it though, make sure she wants it.

"Ok ladies lets just start the games shall we? I'll go first since I'm the host. Reyna! Truth of dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you a Virgin?"

"Bitch please! Praetor privileged! We get the access of concubines at night. I'm sent company nightly, all I have to do is tell the manager of the Praetor house what I need that night and she sends it over. Lately I've been with this Russian type. Fucks like a machine."

Ohhhs and ahhhs ring out all over.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hold that vibe down your panties until you can't anymore."

"That's easy." She pulled her bullet out and pressed the button. Positioning it down her front she sat cross legged so she wouldn't have to hold on there manually.

"Rachel, truth or d-dare."

"Truth."

"What kind of porn do you watch?"

"I switch it up between, hentai, gangbang, and dubcon."

"So you are really into like objectification? Not judging just curious." Reyna purred from the side.

"Yes, I admit it. I like seeing the girl slightly to extremely uncomfortable."

"Katie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What kind of birthday sex are you planning with Travis?"

"Oh yeah that's next weekend. Well we are going to get a hotel and invite some friends. He wants all males so I'm hoping to scratch the female itch tonight. "

"I thought he wasn't bisexual?" Lou asks from next to her .

"Just with Connor but he will be there too and he is bisexual. So as most of you know Travis likes fucking me after I'm full of other guys loads. It's his kink. By this way not only does he get his but Connor will have some fun of his own too since it's also his birthday. Though now that I have this strap on I'm hoping I can try to convince him to let me fuck him with it. Maybe if I get Connor to prep him first *wink*"

"Your boyfriend fucks his twin?!" Thalia squealed.

"Daily."

"Girl you got to get me a pic or something."

"Oh I have one here!"

Passing her phone around we saw Travis balls deep in Connor. Riding him reverse cowgirl. Hot AF!

"Lou truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to makeout with Thalia."

"Pshhh of course."

Thalia made the first move to cross the circle. Sitting down straddling Lou they made a huge show of groping and teasing the other before they actually kissed. Thalia was grinding up and down on Lou and when she left a wet glisten was dawning Lous thigh.

"Thalia your turn."

"Ok ummm..." her trail of thought was interrupted when Annabeth screamed out and began to writhe. Looks like that Vibe did its job.

"Ok well Annabeth just came infront I'd everyone so Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Can I taste it?"

"The vibe or me?"

"You."

Annabeth got up and splayed herself out for Thalia in the lewdest pose I've ever seen her do. Removing her boyshorts and grabbing her knees to her chest. Gods it was hot how wet Anna always got. Thalia dove for her prize and lapped up the drips from the sides first. Then gave Anna a nice long suck to her clit. Anna was about to cum again when Thalia popped off.

"Hey! I was almost there!"

"I know, guess you will have to wait."

"Bitch!"

"Yeah well you can always ask someone to choose dare and finish it."

"Piper help me out!"

"Dare."

"Fuck me with the strap on til I cum."

"I got you." I started strapping up for my girl when I looked around. So many faces totally intent on what we were doing. Hazel was blushing but had a low pant to her breath. Reyna was trying to rub herself without people noticing and Katie had given up and just was playing with her Clit like it was her favorite toy. Rachel was next to her just staring at Katies swollen clit with a hand touching her own nipple.

Once I was completely set up I put Anna on all fours and pushed in with ease. Since she was close already I rushed it and machine gunned her until she was screaming and clutching the pillows under her. Once she came I could hear everyone sigh in arousal. Once I was getting turned on the rest would follow suit because of my pheromones, it wouldn't be long til we were all elbow deep.

"Hazel truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put your nipple clamps on."

She started asking her all while placing her clamps over her dark brown buds.

"Rachel truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"Get naked for the rest of the game."

Standing up she shed the lingerie. Rachel had a great body. Lithe yet tall. Almost flat but little pert breasts that were totally suckable. And as for the fire crotch I guess I was sadly disappointed to not know, bald and bare down stairs.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your kink."

"Anal, I love anal. Anything to do with my ass I want it. When I joined the hunt I found a lot of ways to do anal play. The bigger the better. In fact I hope that sometime tonight someone goes ass to ass with this thing with me." She holds up the 12 inch double. The girls giggle but it sounded more like a resounding Purr.

"Katie truth or dare, and watch your clit babe don't be so harsh with it."

"Oh it's fine, we own genital clamps. Truth."

"Who do you think is pairing off tonight?"

"If it was my guess I would say I'm fucking Lou, she seems to be watching me the most right now. Reyna and Rachel, Thalia will fuck around with everyone, hazel will probably just touch herself, and Piper and Anna. How off am I Piper?"

"You are dead on actually."

"How can you tell?" Reyna asked... she wasn't hiding it anymore she had atleast two fingers inside her from behind.

"The pheromone exchange. Lou and Katie are really throwing vibes and Rachel can practically smell Reyna's arousal. Hazel is nervous so she wants to participate but can't really bring herself to fully indulge and well Anna and I have a long history between each others legs. That's how I can make her cum so quick. "

"Yeah I'm done with this game."

"Me too."

I heard from either side of me and girls started grabbing eachother and pairing off. And like we thought hazel sat back and put that bullet right under her panties. Clothes were being peeled from skin and the sounds of straps and vibrations filled the air. Heads dove between legs and he strong musk scent of sex filled the air. Anna was fisting me, I turned my head to see Thalia living her dream with Katie, ass to ass on the 12 inch. Lou was throat fucking Thalia with the strap on. Reyna and Rachel were in a scissor Like position with their hands doing some serious work. Screams and cries fell all around and Hazel was making quite the puddle on a pillow as she came over and over again. Even abandoning the vibe to take her panties off and fuck herself on the double end. Eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

This is exactly why I love this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Review it's my lifeblood!! I take requests
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and Instagram at ShleeZaeMour


End file.
